Miharu
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: From the day she was born, Miharu Midoriya had her older brother wrapped around her finger. Nobody wanted Izuku to be a hero more than she did because he was already her hero. She never feared villains she knew because Izuku would save her if she was ever in danger.
1. Miharu Midoriya

** I had two random fanfic ideas. Instead of writing each of them separately, I decided to toss them into the blender and put them together. I… am responsible if this story is a train-wreck and nobody likes it.**

* * *

Izuku ran through the doors of the hospital, panting. He'd just come from school, where a message from his mother had been waiting on his phone during lunch.

_It's time._

"No running!" barked one of the nurses as he passed her. He slid to a stop in front of the receptionist desk.

"I'm… looking for Inko Midoriya!" he gasped out. The nurse checked her computer and smiled.

"Third floor, room thirteen. Fourth door on your left when you turn right."

He picked up the pace again, heading straight for the elevator and finding his way to the room without much issue. Just outside the door, he paused. On the other side of this door was something that would mean he and his mother weren't alone anymore. A sign that he had a use to somebody other than scorn. Was he ready? No. But there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, Izuku opened the door and took in the sight before him.

Inko was sitting in the hospital bed, a pale pink blanket in her arms with a tuft of green hair poking out. Izuku closed the door and walked over to his mother, setting down his backpack.

"Izuku, meet your little sister," Inko whispered.

He slowly walked forwards and looked at his little sister's face. She had the roundness that he and his mother shared, and the messy hair he shared with his father. But what caught his attention the most was just how tiny and helpless his baby sister really was. Her eyes fluttered open and he could see that they were blue; he'd known they would be from a lack of melanin production, but they'd turn to their natural color soon.

"Did you name her yet?"

"You came up with a few good ones. What do you think?" Izuku reached into his backpack and pulled out the notebook he'd set aside for naming his younger sibling. Names covered the pages, but one caught his attention and he knew that was the one.

"Miharu."

"Miharu. Miharu Midoriya. It's perfect." Inko smiled down at the baby, then at Izuku. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to!"

She gently handed the newborn off to him and he held her to him just as carefully.

_Miharu. There's a lot you don't know about the world yet. There's a lot I don't know, too. But I'm going to do my best to be a brother you can be proud of. Even if I don't become a pro hero, maybe I can be somebody you look up to the way I look up to All-Might._

_ Yeah. I'm going to be the best big brother ever._

_ And nobody can say otherwise._

Miharu wiggled in her blanket and let out a gurgle.

"She's perfect, Mom."

"Well, she's your sister. And I expected you to love her."

"I'm gonna do my best to protect her. From anything that might hurt her."

* * *

"She looks stupid."

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki smacked her son on the back of the head.

"What?! She's just been born and she's already a wrinkly little hag!"

"You did, too, when you were born!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile.

The Bakugo family had come over to see the baby once Inko had come home from the hospital and while Mitsuki and her husband fawned over the new baby, Kacchan was less than impressed. It didn't bother Izuku; unless it was an amazing Quirk, few things impressed Kacchan. Particularly when it came to the Midoriya family. Miharu was no exception. Of course, Izuku was always reluctant to leave his baby sister alone, which simultaneously made Inko laugh and sigh.

"She already has you wrapped around her finger."

"I bet she's gonna be Quirkless, too, just like Deku," Kacchan muttered under his breath.

Izuku chose to ignore that comment. Besides, Miharu would more than likely have a Quirk. And if she did, he'd do his best to make sure she could use it and make it wherever she wanted to. Whether it be UA or some other school, Miharu would have far more opportunities than her Quirkless older brother.

* * *

"Zuku!"

Miharu ran to the front door as soon as she heard it open. Izuku came through and took off his shoes before giving her his customary 'I'm Home' hug.

"Were you good for Mom today?"

"Uh-huh! Did meanie Kacchan hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. Trust me, Micchan."

She gave him a look before running to the living room.

It was hard to believe Miharu was already three years old. She was tiny for her age, with the same green hair as her mother and the same freckles as her brother. No Quirk had made its presence known yet, but it was only a matter of time. The only mystery about Miharu was her eye color—a striking blue that Izuku couldn't think of anybody having.

As for her and Izuku's relationship, Inko had been correct; Miharu had Izuku wrapped around her little finger and he was willing to do anything for her. She was a bit more quick to anger—mostly when Kacchan was making fun of her brother—but she was also one of the sweetest kids Izuku had ever met. Not to mention she'd latched onto his All-Might obsession to the point where she asked their mother to play that same old video over and over again, just like he had.

He wondered what she'd think if she knew All-Might was training him.

_She'd probably want to come with me… and he'd probably carry her because he's All-Might._

When he got his Quirk and came home depressed because of what had happened at the entrance exam, he ended up going to bed right after dinner. He woke up when he heard his door creak open.

"Zuku?"

"What's wrong, Micchan?" She came over to his bed and struggled to get onto it. Like a good big brother, he helped her up.

"You're the best big brother ever. If UA can't see that, then… then… they're meanies!"

"Heh. Thanks."

"Can I stay in here?"

"Of course." She snuggled up next to him and he let her under the blanket. "You know, Micchan, Kacchan was taking his entrance exam today, too."

"I hope he failed."

"Micchan!"

"He's a meanie! You can't be a hero if you're a meanie!"

"He's strong, though."

"I'm stronger." She puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, you are." He pulled her into a hug and started tickling her. She shrieked and laughed as she tried to push him off her.

And on the day his results arrived, Miharu waited patiently outside his room with their mother, who was pacing anxiously. Izuku came out of his room to find his two female family members waiting for him.

"I... I made it."

Miharu gasped.

"I'm gonna be a hero!"

"YAY, ZUKU!"

He picked up his little sister and swung her around in excitement as they both cheered.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

_"Inko? How are you?"_

"I'm fine. I'm sure you know already, but… Izuku made it into UA. We got the notice today."

_"I knew he'd do fine. You had him sticking to the plan, right?"_

"Of course. He's been doing so well lately."

_"How's Miharu?"_

"She's just as excited as Izuku about the results. I wish you could see her…"

_"I do, too. Trust me, I want to see my little girl. But it's not safe."_

"Miharu idolizes All-Might as much as Izuku does, I'll have you know." There was laughter on the other end.

_"Let me guess—the video?"_

"The video." Inko laughed. "They're both asleep right now, but I'm sure she'll be asking me or him to play it for her tomorrow morning."

_"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with Izuku going to UA? I… I know you worry about him."_

"It'll be a little lonely with him being with his classmates and doing more schoolwork than ever, but I have Miharu."

_"She'll keep you on your toes."_

"I'd better head to bed myself. I… I love you."

_"Love you, too. Good night, Inko."_

"Good night, Toshinori."

* * *

**So this is an AU where two things are happening. One, Izuku has a younger sister named Miharu (on the timeline, she's three when Izuku is fourteen. Do the math). And two, All-Might is their father. This is just a random idea I had. Don't ask when Inko and Toshinori met up to make Miharu. Just… just don't.**

** Next chapter, we'll see the Sports Festival as well as Izuku's classmates meeting Miharu. Cue every girl in class thinking he's the sweetest guy ever.**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Miharu VS Bakugo

It was not easy to be the number-one hero in the world.

Toshinori had realized this a long time ago.

He'd met Inko Midoriya while they were both in middle school and been taken by her because of her kind and caring nature. There was also the fact that she was one of the few students at their school who didn't mock him for being Quirkless. After he'd started at UA and Inko had gone to another school, they'd lost touch until after graduation, when they met by chance at a café. That had been the real start of their relationship.

There was nobody Toshinori trusted more than her. She was the person he told the truth about One For All and how he'd gotten his Quirk, and she didn't judge him. Instead, she was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her the truth. Shortly after that, they were married and that marriage remained a secret to everybody except for Gran Torino and Eraserhead, both of whom were present for the quick ceremony.

If it had been up to him, his marriage to Inko wouldn't be a secret. He'd be able to be with her and their children, raising a family and being happy. But it wasn't up to him. As the number-one hero, there was a target on his back and if the truth about his marriage got out then the target would extend to Inko and their children.

But he was so _proud_ of the two they had.

Izuku was his successor in having One For All, and already proving himself at UA as a strong student. Before that, he'd been capable as a student without a Quirk. He was smart, dependable, selfless, strong, and braver than anybody Toshinori had ever known—except maybe Inko herself. And he'd taken on the mantle of the next Symbol of Peace without many issues… except getting his power under control. They needed to work on that, big-time.

Miharu, on the other hand, was the best daughter he could ask for. Outgoing, sweet, inquisitive… all of that was what Toshinori had wanted in a daughter. Not to mention she took more after Inko in terms of appearance, which he was grateful for. Their twelfth wedding anniversary had been when she was conceived and she'd been unexpected. Even more unexpected was the fact that she'd gotten his electric-blue eyes rather than the green her mother and brother shared.

From afar, he'd watched Izuku grow up and now it seemed like the same would be true for Miharu. Unlike with Izuku, he'd never seen her in person—only through photos and videos that Inko sent him from time to time. It made him feel like a failure as a father whenever he spent time with Izuku and never any with his little girl. He confessed as much to Aizawa and Izuku's homeroom teacher had sighed.

"Why don't you invite your wife to the Sports Festival? I'm sure she'd love to see it and she'd bring your daughter."

"That's brilliant! Thank you!"

"It was an obvious solution."

"Well…"

He chuckled nervously before heading off to get the tickets for Inko and Miharu.

* * *

"Stay with Mama, Miharu."

"But I wanna see Zuku!"

"We'll see him later, okay?"

Miharu pouted and Inko had to let out a laugh.

For a week since she'd gotten the tickets, Miharu had been ecstatic to attend the Sports Festival at UA. It was all because she wanted to see her brother using his Quirk—something she'd never gotten to see before. Of course, she was also excited to see All-Might and all of Izuku's classmates do their thing, but most of her excitement was over Izuku and seeing him go towards his goal of being a pro hero.

"Ms. Midoriya?"

Inko turned to see a man covered in bandages walking towards them.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Aizawa. I'm your son's homeroom teacher. I was asked to escort you and your daughter to see him."

"Zuku!" cheered Miharu.

"Follow me."

Inko and Miharu followed him through a series of tunnels underneath the stadium, straight to a locker room labelled '1-A'. Inside, the students of the class were busily getting ready for the competition when Aizawa opened the door to let Miharu inside so he could talk to Inko about Izuku and Toshinori.

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa!" called a boy wearing glasses.

Miharu ignored the other students as her eyes landed on her brother, wearing his UA tracksuit and looking like he was mentally preparing himself. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Zuku!" she squealed excitedly, barreling into his legs and latching on.

"M-Micchan?! What are you doing here?!"

"Mama and I came to cheer you on and Mr. Aizawa let us come see you before it starts!"

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Kirishima.

"It's Deku's annoying-as-hell kid sister," snorted Bakugo.

"You're annoying, meanie Kacchan!" she shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"What'd you say, brat?!" Izuku picked up his sister as she moved to get closer to Bakugo.

"She and Kacchan have never gotten along," he chuckled nervously.

"Because he's a dumb meanie who makes fun of you!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh, she's so cute!" squealed Ashido. "I just wanna eat her up!"

"If she's Midoriya's sister, then she might have a serious Quirk when she gets older," Kaminari whispered to Iida.

"Deku, aren't you going to introduce her?" inquired Ochaco.

"Y-yeah. Everyone, this is my little sister, Miharu."

"Hi!" Miharu waved. Todoroki made his way over and looked Izuku in the eye.

"Midoriya, can we talk?"

"S-sure." He glanced down at Miharu. "I'll be back, okay, Micchan?"

"Okay!"

Izuku left the room with Todoroki and Miharu turned her attention to her brother's classmates.

"So, what's it like having Izuku for a big brother?" giggled Ashido.

"He's the bestest big brother! He's always nice to everybody and he plays with me all the time!"

_SO CUTE!_

"He's gonna be like All-Might one day—a hero who makes everybody safe!"

_This girl cannot get any cuter! _thought Ochaco.

"Deku's not a hero to anybody, pipsqueak," Bakugo told her.

"Nuh-uh! He's _my_ hero!"

_I was wrong. She just did._

"Let me guess, then—you're rooting against me?"

"Yep! Good luck everybody else!"

"Thank you, Miharu!" Iida told her, holding out his hand. "My name is Tenya Iida. I'm a friend of your brother's and the class rep."

"Yeah! Zuku draws pictures of everybody and talks about their Quirks at home!" She clapped her hands. "He's a really good drawer!"

Bakugo scoffed again and she whirled around to stick out her tongue.

"He's better than Kacchan!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Zuku's better than you! Because he's nicer!"

_Watching Bakugo get told off by a toddler is oddly hilarious._

"You just watch, Miharu! I'm gonna beat him!"

"No you're not!"

"Miharu, we have to get going," Inko called. "Come on and say goodbye to your brother!"

"Okay, Mama!" She shot one last look at Bakugo and ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna show that brat…" muttered Bakugo.

"She's _three_," Izuku sighed, coming back in.

"So? It's time she learned her precious older brother isn't the best at everything like she thinks he is!"

"Actually, now Midoriya has to do his best for his sister," Kirishima pointed out. "She's gonna be in the crowd."

"I'm still gonna kick Deku's ass."

* * *

Bakugo was wrong. It was Todoroki who kicked Izuku's ass, not him, and even though he won he wasn't satisfied. And it wasn't because Miharu still insisted Izuku was the best, though that got under his skin just as much. No, it was because Todoroki didn't fight him at full power and because of his temper, he had to be restrained at the podium.

"Young Midoriya, is this your family?" All-Might asked after the ceremony when he met up with Izuku. Miharu and Inko had joined him.

"Yeah. All-Might, this is my mom, Inko, and my little sister, Miharu."

"Hi, All-Might!" gasped Miharu.

_I need to figure out a way to be in your life somehow,_ Toshinori thought, looking at his daughter. Inko sent him a sympathetic look and he internally deflated a bit.

Luckily, nobody at the stadium noticed.

"She's just like you!"

"Zuku's a lot better than me," she said.

"I bet with some practice, you could be just like your brother—maybe even just like me!"

"Really?!"

"Really." He could feel his form preparing to evaporate. "Well, I'd best be going now! See you in class, Young Midoriya!"

* * *

"Zuku!"

"Oh, hi, Micchan." She marched up to him and poked his face.

"You got hurt again!"

"Yeah, I did." Her attention turned to Iida and Todoroki.

"And you guys too!" She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Stain's a really bad guy! You can't go alone!"

"We know that," Iida sighed. "I apologize for disappointing you, Miharu."

"We know better now," Izuku told her. "We're not in trouble."

"Did you win?" she asked, looking at Todoroki.

"Yes. We did."

"Good." There was silence for a moment.

"I learned how to control my Quirk a little better," Izuku told her. "I can show you when I'm better if you want."

"Yeah!" Her anger had been forgotten.

Outside the hospital room, in a quiet area, Inko and Toshinori were sitting together.

"It's been a while since we were alone like this," Toshinori remarked.

"Not since we made Miharu," she agreed quietly. "I'm terrified, Toshi."

"About Izuku?"

"He went against the Hero Killer."

"And won with the help of his classmates."

"But he still got _hurt_." She took a deep breath. "He may be in high school, but he'll always be my baby. And I can't stand to see him… like that."

"He's got more control now. Much more than before."

"Thanks to Gran Torino—no thanks to you." He stiffened and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch. That hurt, honey."

"You know it's true."

"I'm going to do better. I promise. It'll be easier now that he can control his Quirk to some extent." He smiled. "I'm just glad I can be a father to him to some degree. Even if I'm just as terrible at that as I am at teaching."

"You're learning. I didn't know what to do when he was little, but it was good to know for when I had Miharu."

"Inko… do you think, when I run out of power… that we could be a family again?"

"I hope we can. I just hope you running out of power doesn't mean…"

"It shouldn't." He paused. "I love you, Inko. You and our two crazy kids."

"I love you and them, too."

Nobody in the hospital heard the conversation between husband and wife. Nobody except the two of them. On the outside, though, their conversation was overheard by Shigaraki. He found it very very interesting.

_So… Izuku Midoriya is All-Might's son and the little brat is his daughter…_

_ This could prove to be beneficial._

Between that conversation and Bakugo's behavior at the awards ceremony, he had a plan forming. Some kind of plan that was aided by an encounter he had with Izuku not long after and the numerous young villains who came to join the League following Stain's arrest. Shigaraki began to take notes on how much Izuku cared about his little sister and felt a twinge of joy at the thought of his plan unfolding.

They had an idea of how to destroy All-Might.

And to weaken Izuku at the same time.

And the keys were Katsuki Bakugo and Miharu Midoriya.

* * *

**Yeah.**

** This was not going to be a long story.**

** The reveal is coming soon. Not next chapter, but soon.**

** No, next time, we get to see a toddler get kidnapped by Shigaraki.**

** *half-hearted thumbs-up followed by hiding behind a barricade***

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Kidnapped and Rescued

"When do you think Zuku will be home?"

Inko looked over at her daughter, who was drawing at the kitchen table.

"He'll be home in a week, sweetheart. He's at a special training camp for his class to help him with his Quirk."

"I drawed him a picture!" She held it up. It was a picture of Izuku in his hero costume standing over a villain of some kind.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"He's gonna be a hero, Mama!"

"Yes, he is." She checked the time. "All right. It's time for little girls to be in bed."

"Aw…"

"You want to be well-rested when your brother gets home so you can show him your Quirk, right?"

"Okay."

Inko carried her daughter to her room and tucked her in.

"Mama, what was Daddy's Quirk?"

"Your father's Quirk was breathing fire. He works overseas, which is why he can't see you."

"Oh. Okay." She frowned. "Is it bad that I don't have a daddy?"

"You do have one. And he loves you very much." Inko kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby."

"Night, Mama."

Inko went out to the living room and watched the recording of the Sports Festival for a bit. She could see so much of Toshinori in the way Izuku fought—almost like her son was trying to imitate his father. It was to be expected, but she was reminded that her son and her husband were two very different people—physically and mentally. Izuku was more about strategy than brute force and it worried her when he tried to go the brute force route in a fight. More often than not, he got hurt and hurt badly.

After a while, she was starting to fall asleep when her maternal instincts told her something was wrong with Miharu. Inko shot upright and ran to her daughter's room to check. The sudden door opening woke Miharu, who sat up and stared at her mother, bleary-eyed and half-asleep.

"Mama…?"

"Are you okay, Miharu?" She went over and sat on her daughter's bed.

"I'm fine, Mama. I was having a dream about Zuku… he was in a fight and he was getting hurt really bad."

"His fight with Stain scared you, huh?"

"He's not supposed to get beat up by villains. He's supposed to beat up the villains."

"Well, being a hero is dangerous work. Getting hurt is part of the job." She hugged Miharu, who hugged her back. "Don't worry. I'm sure Izuku is fine."

"I know he is. 'Cause Kacchan's with him."

"I thought you didn't like Kacchan."

"Just 'cause I don't like him doesn't mean he's not strong. I don't want him to think I think he's strong, though."

"Heh."

Suddenly, a swirling purple vortex appeared before the two. Out of nowhere came a man wearing a hat and tailcoat and the man she recognized as Shigaraki. On instinct, Inko reached for Miharu, but the man in the hat got to the little girl first. Inko's hands just grazed her daughter as the man swept Miharu into his arms.

"MAMA!" screamed Miharu as the man in the hat dragged her through the vortex.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Midoriya. Or should I say… Mrs. Yagi?" sneered Shigaraki.

"Let my daughter go!" She dove for Shigaraki but he side-stepped her. Inko landed hard on the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

"She's perfect bait for All-Might, wouldn't you say? His precious little girl and one of his top students."

"No! No no no!" She tried to hit him again.

"I'll see you again soon, Mrs. Yagi." He gave her his one-eyed and terrifying look as he backed through the vortex and she once again tried to get to her baby.

But the vortex vanished.

Inko's daughter had been taken from her, right before her eyes. And she hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

"MIHARU!"

* * *

It had been a bad night.

Toshinori sighed as he entered the hospital to see Izuku. His son had pushed himself too far with One For All. Much more and Izuku would never be able to use his arms again.

His phone went off. The caller ID said _Hope_, but he knew who it actually was.

_Inko?_

He ducked into a small, empty room to answer.

"If this is about Izuku, I'm at the hospital right now."

_"What?! What happened to Izuku?!"_

Whoops.

"There was an attack at the training camp. Izuku pushed himself too far trying to protect somebody and it took its toll on him. So… he's in the hospital."

_"My baby… Toshi, Miharu's gone."_

Toshinori felt his heart stop for a second.

"Gone?! What do you mean 'gone'?!"

_"The leader of the League of Villains—Shigaraki—he showed up at the apartment last night with one of his goons and… and they took Miharu!"_

"Are you _sure_?!"

_"I'm positive! He… he said she was perfect bait for All-Might. He knows somehow—he knows we're married and that Miharu is your daughter!"_

"Bastard…" Toshinori almost crushed his phone. "This is bad. They took Bakugo from the training camp last night, too."

_"Oh, God…"_

"Inko, don't worry. You focus on helping Izuku. I'm going to get Miharu back. I promise."

_"I know you will."_

"I'll see you later, okay? I love you."

_"Love you, too."_

He texted her the name of the hospital and then headed up the stairs towards Izuku's room. On the way, he spotted into the remaining students of Class 1-A and realized how distraught they all looked.

"All-Might!" called Kirishima. "Do you have any idea where Bakugo is?"

"Not really at the moment! But we are searching!"

"Is something wrong, All-Might?" asked Asui, tilting her head.

"I'm afraid I just received some news from Mrs. Midoriya."

"About Deku?" Ochaco inquired.

"No. She has informed me that last night, Shigaraki and one of his associates kidnapped her daughter."

"_Miharu_ was taken?!" gasped Iida. "But _why_?!"

"I have no idea. But I have no doubt that wherever they're keeping Young Bakugo, they're also keeping Young Miharu!"

"Midoriya's not gonna take this well," Kaminari sighed. "He already blames himself for what happened to Bakugo. How's he gonna react when he finds out his baby sister was kidnapped?"

Toshinori nodded and walked away quickly, finding his way to Izuku's room. He figured he should be the one to tell his son what had happened. He shut the door and the curtains, locking the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"All-Might?"

"How ya feeling, kid?"

"Terrible. I couldn't save… I couldn't save Kacchan!"

"Don't worry. We're gonna get him back. But… he wasn't the only person taken last night."

"What?! Who else?!"

"Your sister."

It was if a bomb had been dropped. Izuku tried to stand up, but Toshinori made him sit back down.

"I just found out. Your mother called me to let me know as much. She's probably being held wherever they took Bakugo, but we're getting her back, too."

"Why Micchan? I-is it me? Do they want to get to me?!"

"I have no idea. All I know is that as long as your sister is in the hands of the League, she's in a lot of danger."

"Save her. Please."

"I will. And as soon as I do, I promise I'll tell you something. Something I've been hiding for a long time."

_It's time for you to know who you really are._

* * *

Miharu did not get scared easily.

Growing up in a world full of villains, she hadn't really ever been afraid of them—mostly because she had the heroes and her brother to protect her. There'd been no reason to be afraid. Even if she didn't have Izuku, she had her mother and all the neighbors. Villains had no reason to come after her.

And yet the League had.

She was sitting in a bar, afraid of everyone around her. The girl who was obsessed with blood, the man with a hat who had taken her, the patchwork man, the mist man… all of them had her filled with fear. The only person in the room she didn't fear was Kacchan, who she was clinging to like a lifeline because he was familiar and the least scary option.

(When Katsuki Bakugo is the least scary option, you know it's bad.)

"Why'd you take her?" Bakugo growled, glaring at the League.

"Well, it's rather simple," Shigaraki sighed. "She's the younger sister of Izuku Midoriya, a person who poses a major threat to the League. By taking her, we weaken him."

"She's just a kid!"

"But she's important to Midoriya."

Miharu buried her face in Bakugo's shoulder.

_You didn't ask for this, Miharu. But I won't let these bastards touch you._

_Can't use my Quirk. I could hurt her. But I can keep her safe._

Bakugo kept his focus on comforting Miharu to the best of his ability while Shigaraki began to make a long-winded speech about his potential as a villain. He already knew he wasn't going to join the League; he'd burn in hell before that ever happened. Shigaraki instructed one of his cronies to release Bakugo's restraints and the first thing Bakugo did was hold Miharu like he'd so often seen Izuku do.

_Can't believe I'm taking pages out of fucking Deku's book…_

"Kacchan, I'm scared…" she whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay, Micchan."

"So, are you going to consider our offer?" Shigaraki asked.

"No way in hell, you bastards!" He shielded Miharu. "You still haven't told me why you took Miharu—no way it was just to get to Deku!"

"Oh. Is that all? Well, it's to lure her father here."

"Her father? The bastard who ditched the family?"

_Gotta get out of here. Gotta find an opening._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_The hell?_

"Pizza-la, Camino Ward store!" called a voice.

"I didn't order pizza…" muttered Shigaraki.

The door was brought down and there was All-Might—punching it down with several other pro heroes behind him. Kamui Woods restrained the villains present and Bakugo felt relieved.

"All-Might!" cheered Miharu.

Just as suddenly as All-Might and the heroes had appeared, Bakugo found himself being dragged somewhere else. A destroyed building, one he didn't even know what it had been. And Miharu was still in his arms.

"I apologize, Bakugo," said a voice. He looked to see a man who appeared to have no face. "You and the little girl are too valuable to have rescued so soon."

Miharu was coughing. Bakugo clutched her tighter and before they knew it, All-Might had appeared again and was going up against the faceless man.

Bakugo was surrounded.

_Dammit!_

"Miharu, hang onto me and don't let go, no matter what!"

"Okay."

Bakugo did his best to keep the villains off of him, but it was proving to be difficult with Miharu clinging to him. He still refused to put her in more danger than she was already in.

"Give the little girl to us!" taunted the creepy girl who was obsessed with blood.

"No way!"

The girl dove for them, but Bakugo was suddenly brought up a few feet into the air.

"What?! Who—"

He glanced at Miharu and realized that she was making them float. But more like her mother's Quirk than Ochaco's. She had a Quirk. Miharu Midoriya had a Quirk, and she was only three years old.

_Guess you're not as useless as your brother._

"Keep doing that, Miharu. I'll keep 'em off us and you keep us in the air!"

"Yeah!"

Thanks to her Quirk, the evasion was a little wobbly. He didn't blame her, though; she probably hadn't had it very long and wasn't used to it. It was better than nothing, though.

But he also noticed that All-Might was holding back. He must've been holding back because Bakugo and Miharu were there. He couldn't go all-out if he was afraid of hurting the kids. He wished he had a way out of there.

Then he saw them.

Iida, Izuku, and Kirishima above them and Kirishima extending his hand.

"Hold on, Miharu. We're getting out of here!"

He launched them up higher, feeling Miharu holding on tighter than ever as he grabbed Kirishima's hand.

"_You idiots!_" he yelled, smirking.

"Zuku!" cheered Miharu.

They landed and Miharu got off of Bakugo, running straight for Izuku and clinging to him.

"Zuku, I was so scared!"

"You're okay now. Don't worry." He picked her up and carried her into the crowd. "We need to meet up with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki."

"They're here, too?!"

"Yeah. They covered us so we could get to you and Kacchan."

In the crowd, they caught sight of the giant screens everybody else was watching, broadcasting All-Might's battle against the villain. And Miharu saw an All-Might she'd never seen before.

_All-Might was actually weak…_

"No…" she heard her brother whisper.

_And Zuku knew._

Now she understood. Why All-Might trained her brother—he needed somebody to take his place. And Izuku was that somebody. The next Symbol of Peace, meant to truly defeat the evil that All-Might couldn't.

Even if he'd just won the battle.

_"Now… it's your turn."_

All-Might was pointing. And he was pointing at Izuku.

It was her brother's turn.

And she was going to support him the best she could.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was one I planned from the second I concepted the story. I wanted to have Bakugo protecting Miharu from the League of Villains during battle. That's why despite being the longest chapter so far it took me the shortest amount of time to write.**

** Also, I would like to say that Miharu—the character, not the story—is free for anybody to use in their own stories. Write about her interacting with Izuku and Bakugo before UA, or her supporting her brother's crush on Uraraka (or Todoroki; I'm not picky).**

**Next time, the reveal!**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	4. Safety

For a week after Bakugo and Miharu's rescue, Toshinori slowly healed from using up the last of his power. And once he was healed, he sent a message to his son asking to meet at Dagobah beach.

The place he'd passed on One For All.

He waited, alone, until he heard Izuku's voice calling his name. And how did he greet his son? By clocking him across the face for being so stupid as to find the League of Villains.

"You… you said when we got Micchan and Kacchan back that you would tell me the truth about something," Izuku stated.

"Yeah. The truth about who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but… I'm your father, Izuku."

Izuku was frozen in shock.

"Kid, you okay?"

"T-that's impossible! M-my father is… he's overseas!"

"No. I'm right here. Let me tell you a story.

"When I started middle school, I was Quirkless. Just like you I was teased and abused by my classmates because of it and the fact that I was so skinny and frail compared to the rest of them. Only one person didn't make fun of me—your mother, Inko. She treated me with nothing but kindness and I remembered it for a long time. We lost touch after I got One For All and went to UA, but we met up again after graduation by chance.

"We started dating and a year later, I told her the truth about One For All and All For One. I trusted her more than anybody else and she didn't betray that trust. Not too much longer after that we got married in an extremely private ceremony—only two other people were in attendance. Gran Torino and Aizawa."

"But why keep it a secret?"

"I was already starting to make a name for myself as the Symbol of Peace. Nobody even knew Inko and I were in a relationship to begin with. If word had gotten out, there would have been a target on her back. Villains would've gone after her to get to me and neither of us wanted that. So I lived with her in my powered-down form for two years as a married couple and you came along during that time. I was so happy to be a father, but like with my marriage, your parentage had to be kept secret."

"And you left us."

"To protect you. I was also needed elsewhere and your mother understood that. Even so, we kept in touch over the years and every year we'd spend our anniversary together. And that was about it."

"Why are you telling me this _now_?!"

"Because it wasn't your fault Miharu was taken—it was mine." He slumped to the ground, sitting in a slouched position. "Somehow, Shigaraki found out about her being my daughter and he wanted to use her as bait for me. They took her to get to me, not you."

Izuku was quiet.

"I understand if you hate me for lying. I've been… nonexistent in your life until recently. And I'm sorry. But it was to protect our family and I'd do it again if it meant you were safe."

"If you wanted to keep me safe, why give me One For All?!" Izuku exploded.

"Because I knew you could carry the mantle I was leaving behind. You're my son. And I couldn't be more proud of you."

Izuku was crying. Toshinori didn't even need to look to know that.

"I wanted to tell you because it was time you knew the truth about yourself. And I hope you can forgive me in time."

"On one condition." Izuku's voice cracked.

"What is it?"

"You tell Micchan the truth and be part of her life the way you never were for me!"

Toshinori smiled. His son was truly selfless.

* * *

"Y-you're my daddy?"

Miharu's eyes were wide—the same electric blue Toshinori himself had.

"Yeah. I'm your dad, Miharu."

"Wow…" She stumbled a bit. "All-Might's my daddy…"

"It's a bit hard to get used to," Izuku sighed. He'd been withdrawn since Toshinori had told him the truth.

"So… what happens now?" Inko asked, her voice low. "If the League knows… if the League knows that we're your family, they're not going to stop coming after us."

"That's why I asked you to come here today," Toshinori told his wife. "I want to talk to Principal Nezu about your security."

"Come on in," Nezu called, poking his head out of his office.

Toshinori and Inko headed into the room while Izuku picked up Miharu to take her somewhere else—the 1-A dorms, to be precise.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I know you've had it difficult this semester," Principal Nezu began. "Between your son inheriting his father's Quirk, his numerous injuries, and your daughter's abduction… I'm shocked you haven't pulled out of UA yet."

"This was Izuku's dream," she replied. "And I've supported him, but… it's not safe anymore. The League knows we're All-Might's family and they're not going to leave us alone just because we got Miharu back once."

"So what do you suggest?" Aizawa inquired honestly. "We don't have the resources to put security at your home, not the kind you need."

"I'm not asking for that. I'm asking to be moved onto campus."

Midnight blinked and glanced at Present Mic, who looked thoughtful.

"We… have extra room in 1-A's dorms," he pointed out. "We could easily house the Midoriya family there."

"I'm not sure I want a toddler living there," grumbled Aizawa.

"There aren't many options," Nezu mused. "In 1-A's dorms, they're close to Izuku and it's probably the safest option."

"I'll gladly help with it in any way I can," offered Toshinori. "I want my family to be safe; that's why nobody knew they were my family in the first place."

"We'll have to inform 1-A of what's going on," Aizawa warned. "Otherwise, they'll be suspicious of the sudden change."

"I'll tell them myself. It's only fair."

Meanwhile, at the 1-A dorms, Izuku was trying to keep his sister occupied with a new box of crayons he'd bought her for a 'sorry-you-were-kidnapped-I-love-you-baby-sister' gift. She was busily scrawling something on a paper and he was glad the common area seemed to be empty.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"I'm drawing one of my heroes!" She smiled brightly. "And it's not you this time."

"It's not?"

"Nope!" She stuck out her tongue as she concentrated and Izuku went to get her some juice. He heard the elevator door open as soon as he opened the fridge.

"Hey, Miharu!" he heard Ochaco say.

"Hi, Chaco!"

Izuku walked back into the living area just as the front door opened to reveal Bakugo.

It appeared everybody was coming back now.

_Of course._

"Kacchan!" Miharu scrambled to her feet with her paper. "I drew you something!"

"What?"

"Whenever I have a hero, I draw them lots and lots! Zuku has a bunch and now you have one!"

Izuku finally got a look at Miharu's drawing and yes, it was a picture of Bakugo. The spiky hair, the scowl, the explosions from the hands… it was unmistakable.

"It's to say thank you for saving me!"

"Thanks…"

To be honest, Izuku had expected Bakugo to tear or crumple up the drawing. Instead, he continued on his way upstairs. More than likely he'd be putting the drawing on his wall or something.

And Bakugo? Well, he felt something warm in his chest. Like it or not, this was from somebody who saw him as a hero. Somebody he'd always treated poorly and yet she was still grateful to him for saving her. It felt… good.

_Is this how Deku feels?_

He was reluctant to admit it aloud, but Miharu… Miharu was somebody he didn't mind having as a fan of his.

Then something occurred to him.

"Hey, Miharu! Can you grab me that book off the top shelf?" he called.

"Bakugo!" snapped Ochaco. "She can't reach it!"

"I can get it!" Miharu gasped, looking up at the book she assumed Bakugo wanted.

"Micchan, be careful!" Izuku begged.

Then the book began to move towards Miharu, though she hadn't moved since she started looking at it. And then it dawned on Izuku what was happening.

"Y-your Quirk!"

"Uh-huh!" The book landed in her little hands and she ran over to Bakugo. "Here you go, Kacchan!"

"Thanks." He smirked at Izuku. "Seems like your sister takes more after your mom."

"W-wait, you knew?!"

"Hey, she managed to levitate me without much of a problem during what happened in Camino Ward."

"Whoa…" murmured Ochaco.

Bakugo headed upstairs and Miharu started a new drawing.

"Uh, Deku? You spilled that glass of juice on your shirt."

Izuku looked down and saw a stain on the front of his shirt. In the excitement over his sister's Quirk, he'd evidently spilled it.

"Damn. Now I gotta change. Can you watch Micchan for me?"

"Of course!"

He ran upstairs and for the first time, Ochaco was alone with Izuku's sister.

"Chaco?" Miharu spoke up.

"Yes, Miharu?"

"Do you like Zuku?"

"Of course I do. He's my best friend."

"No, like he's your knight in shining armor and you're the beautiful princess!"

Ochaco blushed.

"A-a little, but you can't tell him!"

"I won't. Besides, he likes you, too."

"He does?"

"Yeah! He draws you a lot and he says you're really pretty and nice and he wants to be your boyfriend!"

"He said that?!"

"Not the boyfriend part, but I knew he wanted to." She picked up a light brown crayon. "Then you could be my big sister!"

"Aw…"

* * *

"Wait, the Midoriyas are moving into the dorm?!"

Kirishima's shocked exclamation was echoed by many of his classmates.

"There's a reason for it, and it has to do with Miharu's abduction," Aizawa informed his class.

"But I have to tell you why," Toshinori added, walking up. "It's because… well… Inko is my wife. And Izuku and Miharu are my children."

Oddly enough, nobody seemed too shocked.

"We all kinda figured Midoriya was related to you somehow," Kaminari laughed. "Just not that you were actually married to his mom!"

"We kept it a secret so what happened to Miharu wouldn't happen. But the League found out and they wanted to use her as bait for me."

"Poor Miharu…" whispered Asui.

"But thanks to Bakugo and the others who were in the rescue, she was safe."

"Don't worry, All-Might!" Iida announced loudly. "We will all do our best to help Miharu adjust to living here! I'm even willing to babysit!"

"We don't need a kid living here…" muttered Mineta. "Especially not somebody related to both Izuku and All-Might…"

Suddenly, the glass of water that had been on the table beside him floated over him and was dumped over his head. He coughed and spluttered and Bakugo started laughing along with Ochaco and Izuku.

"What's so funny? Who did that?!"

"Micchan has a Quirk. Didn't I mention that?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"No! No you didn't!"

"Mineta is a meanie!" Miharu insisted.

"Glad she's moved on from Bakugo," Kirishima commented.

"Yeah. Her torturing Mineta is fine in my book," agreed Asui.

"You're all so cruel!" Mineta whined.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile.

Maybe Miharu would have an easy time living at UA…

* * *

**And reveal is done.**

** This story is not over. However, I wrote four chapters in three days and I've decided that I'm going to take a break to work on my personal take on a 'Villain Deku' AU. Now, keep in mind that with My Hero Academia, I've only watched the anime. I am aware of Eri's existence; however, I have not read the manga and so I do not know her story. This may go on hiatus until I can figure out where to go from here.**

** In the meantime, feel free to keep an eye out for my Villain Deku story!**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
